A birthday
by Golden Seeker 91
Summary: A small one shot focusing on the early relationship between Alice Nettles and Alther Mella


A Birthday

Alther marched through the pouring rain along the well-trodden flagstones that lead to the Port his hair dripping water into his eyes and his hands shaking slightly. In his hand was a birthday card for his best friend, Alice Nettles, a person for which Alther cared about deeply. His breath was jumpy as he strode purposefully along the winding streets and alleyways. For reasons, he could not understand, Alice now made him extremely nervous. Maybe it was because she had recently grown taller than him over the year, or that she suddenly seemed so much older than he. He caught a glimpse of her straight dark hair going into a warehouse, she was an apprentice there working in the customs offices. His heart went doubletime, he coughed nervously and jogged down the final alleyway before rounding the corner and bumping straight into her. He stepped back hastily, stumbling and falling backwards into a puddle, the card landed with him, the ink running though his fingers.

"A-Alice," he stammered formally, clearing his throat in an attempt to dislodge the anxious lump that had formed there, and blushing bright red. "I hope you are well."

Alice looking shocked offered him a hand to get to his feet.

"Sorry Al!" she squeaked, pulling him up.

"Thanks." He said, smiling in attempt to make himself look less like an idiot and letting swiftly go of her hand.

Her eyes widened as she looked at her own hands, the ink from the card staining them red, she grabbed his hands.

"Are you okay?!" she asked

"I'm fine," Alther said, smiling for real, "It's just ink."

Alice looked confused, then noticed the soggy card turning the puddle red and breathed a sigh of relief.

Alther cleared his throat and tugged his hands back gently, bending to pick up the card. He looked at it sadly, the once neat writing had blended together leaving a illegible entanglement of words.

Alice always had such beautiful handwriting, Alther's had always been small and scruffy. He had taken his time to make the writing clear and even and now it was a mess.

Alice looked at the soggy mess in Alther's hand dripping red ink splattering his worn brown boots. She didn't know what it was, but she did know from his expression that it was something important.

"Sorry about that." She said, indicating the card in Alther's hand. "Do you not have a spell or a charm to fix it?"

Alther looked up, a smile brightening his face. His eyes gleamed a brilliant green, Alice's favourite colour.

He held the card infront of him and bend his face over the paper. Although it was sheltered near the warehouse his hair was still wet and dripped water onto the already soaked card. Alther muttered under his breath, first a one second dry clean spell to restore the structure of the card, followed by a restore. Alice watched the faint purple haze envelop his friend. She watched his eyes shining and sparkling in the dull grey drizzle. She watched as the ink dried and rearranged itself on the paper, painting intricate patterns that morphed into beautifully drawn red flowers. She watched as words began to appear on the card, Happy Birthday, glittering in a rich Lapis Lazuli blue. As the purple haze faded Alther looked up at her and smiled. Alice gasped, she realised that she had been holding her breath, starting at Alther. She blinked at him, dizzy and light headed with the presence of magyk. He handed her the card, she reached out, dazed, and took it from him, realising as she did that it was meant for her.

She had not been expecting anything else for her birthday, certainly not from Alther. She took the card, running her fingers along the smooth paper, tracing the detailed pen marks.

"Oh Alther, thank you!" she beamed

Alther looked down looking sheepish. "Your welcome, Happy Birthday." He turned to leave. "I should get back to the Wizard Tower before Dom Danial realises I have gone. Have a good day."

"Thanks Al." Alice said smiling at him. Alther smiled and turned walking swiftly back up the alley.

She opened the card, inside was a message in beautiful bright green ink, it glittered on the paper, shining and sparkling like his eyes. The message read,

 _Dearest Alice,_

 _Wishing a very Happy Birthday_

 _To a very special person._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Alther._

She traced the ink, his usually scruffy handwriting precise and carefully thought out. She turned to call after him, but he was already at the end of the alley and she just caught a flash of his green robes disappearing around the corner. She tucked the card safely in her pocket and ran through the alley after him. Her hair was soon wet though, it was still pouring with rain. She caught a glimpse of him just as he was walking down the pier to get the boat back to the castle.

"Al!" she shouted. Running towards him.

He whipped around, his green figure blurred by the rain.

"Alice?" he asked, squinting into the rain.

She jogged the last few feet and hugged Alther tightly. Her hair dripping onto his already soaked cloak. Alther awkwardly patted her back then Alice drew away. Alther tried in vain to hide the goofy smile and the bright red flush that crept across his face.

"I hope you have a safe journey back to the castle." Alice muttered, her own face colouring as she realised what she had just done.

Alther cleared his throat.

"Thank you, now please go and get dry, I would hate for you to be ill on your birthday."

Alice realised she was shivering and nodded turning to leave.

"Bye." She said over her shoulder.

Alther smiled. His eyes shining and rippling in the rain.

"Bye Alice." He said, as he stepped on board the boat that would take him back to the castle.

"Al?"

Alther turned to see Alice looking up at him, her pale blue eyes shining and bright.

"Your special too." She said, turning away and jogging back to the warehouse.

Alther smiled after her as he headed back to the castle, her happy, smiling face traveling back with him. 


End file.
